


Cables and Cords

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Freewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who manages to get so "caught" up in work that they need their heroine boyfriend to rescue them from their snake-like wire captors? </p>
<p>Gavin Free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cables and Cords

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! It's my first Freewood, hope I didn't do too bad. 
> 
> I took this as a challenge to get out of my comfort zone.

"Gavin! How did this even happen?" Ryan yelled, sighing in exasperation at the sight of his boyfriend tangled up in headphones and technical wires. 

"Well Caleb and Matt asked for some help setting up their new office. And um. . . Well. . . Things got out of hand?" Gavin offered with a shrug of his shoulders and an arch of his eyebrow. 

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, tapping his foot repeatedly. 

"I just. . . I don't even know how someone can get themselves so caught up in work quite _LITERALLY_. God, did fucking Spiderman pop in to say hello and he decided to be an asshole?" Ryan knelt down and reached out for a black cable wire tangled around the Brit's ankle. 

Gavin let out a yap as the older man tugged on it, yanking a pair of headphones which proceeded to smack into the Slow Mo Guy's head. 

"I am not apologizing for that. You got yourself into this mess. You're lucky enough I'm helping you get out of it." Ryan informed, keeping his eyes on his work as he untied his boyfriend. 

Gavin rubbed his head, tightening his green scarf. He wormed his arms out from his sides, avoiding the constricting snake-like wires. He patted his Team Lads shirt, huffing in annoyance. Ryan was right. How the physical fuck does one get themselves in this type of clutter? 

Clutter. Hmm. His smart boyfriend would know better words to use. He had a rather large dick - 

No, sorry. Dictionary. Yes. That's what he meant to say. 

"You'd say someone has a large mental vocabulary, Gavin. Not really dictionary." Ryan spoke. 

"Huh? Oh, did I say that out loud?" Gavin asked. 

Ryan nodded. "Yes you did." 

Gavin flushed as he let out an, "Oh." Ryan was sporting a pink blush as well. 

"Well did you hear the part about the clutter?" The Brit asked. 

"Yeah. I'd prefer to say, 'mayhem'. Or 'discombobulation'." Ryan said. 

"Hmm. How about 'hodgepodge '?" Gavin offered with a smile. 

Ryan looked up and let out his iconic chuckle. He reached out and messed Gavin's scruffy hair. The lad squeaked in joy. 

"I think 'salmagundi' fits you much better." 

The two laughed, leaning together to share a kiss. Unfortunately for them, as Ryan came close his right foot had pulled a cord. 

They shrieked and yelled as a hail of headphones and mouses and keyboards rained down on them. 

"Damn you technology!" Ryan shouted, covering Gavin and taking the hits.


End file.
